The invention relates to a non-return valve in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Non-return valves have the function of blocking a pressure medium flow in one direction and admit a volume flow in the opposite direction.
A like non-return valve is disclosed in the applicant's data sheets RD 20 395/12.95. There, a metallic sealing piston adapted to allow a flow therethrough is received in a valve housing and is in a basic position biased against a valve seat, so that a pressure medium connection between two working ports is blocked in the direction of flow therethrough.
It is a drawback of the known solution that the complexity in manufacturing the metallic sealing piston is very high.
Moreover it is a drawback in the known solution that it has a strong tendency to sealing defects.
Moreover it is disadvantageous that the metallic sealing piston is heavy, so that the non-return valve exhibits relatively sluggish response characteristic.